


One more time

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Undecided Relationship(s), WhoreStiles, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Te conozco?— fue la respuesta del menor. Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido.</p><p>— Claro que me conoces, tuvimos sexo hace dos semanas— reprendió sin tartamudear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

— ¡Vamos Derek! Deja de ser un ermitaño y salgamos a divertirnos— exclamó alegre el de rizos halando el brazo del moreno.

— Isaac, te dije que estaba ocupado— repitió cansado.

— Por Dios, te la pasas la mayoría del tiempo en esta habitación— soltó enojado— Mira...solo una hora si te sientes incómodo nos iremos. ¿Vale?— pidió mirándolo esperanzado.

El moreno solo suspiro rendido asintiendo, sin decir más tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salieron del apartamento en dirección a lo que juraría sería un bar. La verdad no era de los tipos que le gustara beber demasiado preferiría leer un libro o estar en casa matando el tiempo pero tener un amigo como Isaac era imposible. Agradecía que en varias ocasiones le salvara de quedarse pegado en el sofá o que engordara de tanta fritura nada más.

— Llegamos— exclamó sonriente— Derek trata de divertirte aunque sea un momento hermano— pidió bajándose del camaro dejando solo al mayor.

Tal y como lo imagino el lugar estaba repleto tuvo que luchar en la puerta para poder entrar, viendo en todas direcciones divisó al de rulos bailando con una chica. Chasqueando la lengua camino hasta la barra. No tenía idea alguna de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba tomando joder. Las punzadas en su cabeza no tardaron en hacer aparición dificultando la tarea.

Apretando el puente de su nariz dio el último trago a la bebida y se incorporó como pudo. Su visión se encontraba levemente nublada, achinando los ojos trato de divisar a su amigo. Festejo internamente al verlo a unas cuantas mesas. Tambaleándose se acercó.

— Isaac, tenemos que irnos— mencionó una vez a su lado. El de rulos solo le miro antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

— ¡Derek! Amigo mío, ven aquí tengo que presentarte a los chicos— dijo entusiasmado. Negó con la cabeza— Vamos no seas grosero.

Ni siquiera recordaría los nombres la mañana siguiente así que esto era inútil. Después de las presentaciones y un seco "Mucho gusto" de su parte estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando una mano lo apresó de la muñeca. Gruño dispuesto a insultar a su amigo pero se quedó mudo al ver a un castaño.

— Quieres unirte— ni siquiera era una pregunta era una maldita orden. Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Asintiendo vio como el de ojos avellana se incorporaba. Miro como le decía algo al moreno a su lado para después ser casi arrastrado de nuevo a la barra.

Se removió en la cama incomodo, gimiendo de frustración tapo su rostro con el antebrazo. Nunca más volvería a dejar la cortina abierta. Pensó. Quejándose tocó su cabeza haciendo círculos en ella disipando el dolor. Pequeños recuerdos de anoche comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza.

Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a su departamento con el chico y después de eso llegaron a su habitación y... Levantándose de golpe- cosa que se arrepintió- miro a su alrededor extrañándose de encontrarse solo en la habitación. Abando la cama sin importarle mucho su desnudez bagó por el apartamento sin encontrar rastro. Parecía como si nunca hubiera estado con el, pero claramente era más que verdad que alguien estuvo con el.

Rascándose la nuca camino hasta el baño, miro con orgullo las marcas de uñas en su espalda haciéndole saber que anoche fue una de las mejores...entonces por qué se sentía así. Formando una mueca entro a la ducha despejándose.

— Veo que te divertiste anoche— se burlo el rubio haciendo mención de las marcas en su cuello. Él pelinegro solo asintió— Bueno, no me sorprende después de todo te acostaste con Stiles— mencionó continuando acomodando las cajas.

— Espera dijiste Stiles— repitió sin comprender— El chico castaño...con él me acosté— formuló incrédulo.

— Supongo. No me digas que no recuerdas— dependió el solo negó— Joder Derek, bueno déjame decirte que tener sexo con ese idiota es una experiencia única— comentó incrédulo.

— Única.

— Oh si, Stiles no es de los que repiten. Es más sería un milagro si te lo vuelves a encontrar o quiere repetir— sin decir más tomo las cajas llevándolas al almacén del taller.

Encendiendo su vieja camioneta condujo en dirección a su pequeño apartamento. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo al no recordar lo de anoche. No es que le importara demasiado si no que su cuerpo era el que estaba extraño el solo recordar pequeñas partes de anoche producían sensaciones en su cuerpo aturdiéndolo. Ni siquiera podía entender el sentimiento de decepción al no encontrar al castaño la mañana siguiente.

Pensó que podrían hablar de lo ocurrido y seguir viéndose... No es que estuviera buscando una relación; bueno si lo está. Pero eso no quiere decir que Stiles lo fuera. Aún así la necesidad de volver a sentirlo cinta su piel estaba agobiándolo.

[...]

Dos agobiantes semanas habían pasado desde su encuentro furtivo con el castaño. Si no fuera por qué Isaac le confirmó que se había acostado con el pensaría que fue una imaginación. Todo este tiempo no ha logrado sacar al de ojos avellana de su cabeza, la necesidad de verlo una vez más crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba. Más de una ocasión se sorprendió así mismo al preguntarle a su amigo el paradero de este.

Pero lo único que obtenía eran las burlas de este alegando que estaba enamorado. Estaba más que claro que era mentira solo necesitaba desfogarse... Y ahí es donde estaba el problema principal. Al principio su cabeza había formulado la idea de que solo quería repetir con el menor a causa de no recordar demasiado la noche anterior pero después de esa noche continuo asistiendo al club con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo.

— Soy un idiota— murmuro. Girando el volante aparcó frente a la gasolinera.

Unas buenas cervezas frías ayudarían s olvidarlo. Bajando de la camioneta se giró quedándose en shock por unos segundos. Ahí frente a él se encontraba Stiles. Su cabello se encontraba desordenado por el viento del desierto, pequeñas manchas de tierra cubrían su rostro deduciendo que era por el trabajo... Y su ropa...Joder que podría tomarlo ahí mismo sin importarle nada más.

Sus ojos se toparon con los del castaño quien le miraban con indiferencia. Tragando duro cruzo la calle hasta la gasolinera donde el castaño se encontraba recargado. El estar frente frente de nuevo causó que su corazón se acelerará. Moviendo con nerviosismo la hoja donde tenía anotado lo que compraría sonrío.

— Hey... Hace mucho que no te veía— hablo reprendiéndose por la estupidas pregunta—Y-o ¿por qué te fuiste?— sintió un peso menos en sus hombros al soltarlo.

— ¿Te conozco?— fue la respuesta del menor. Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Claro que me conoces, tuvimos sexo hace dos semanas— reprendió sin tartamudear.

Stiles enarcó una ceja incorporándose de la caja le miro por unos segundos hasta asentir— O es verdad— admitió girándose.

Un deje de odio recorrió su cuerpo al verlo irse, sin pensarlo demasiado dio dos grandes zancadas tomándolo por los hombros girándolo.

— O es verdad. Es todo lo que vas a decir después de haberme abandonado sin decir nada— mierda que parecía un novio celoso. Pero en esos momentos su cerebro no estaba del todo consiente de sus actos imprudentes.

— ¿Perdón? Si me disculpas no tengo nada que explicarte— soltó con burla— Así que será mejor que me dejes.

— ¡Oye, no te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas!— exclamó.

— ¡Qué mierda es lo que quieres! Necesitas una explicación maldito virgen, fue solo S-E-X-O nada más— dijo arrogante safandose del agarre.

— Pero...— su voz se corto. El castaño solo le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de alejarse del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto? Pensó al verlo irse. Apretando sus puños subió a su camioneta alejándose a máxima velocidad del lugar.

[...]

Estaba siendo un idiota. El comportarse de esa manera no era justificación para faltar al trabajo, quería levantarse de la cama y continuar con su vida como si la platica con el castaño nunca pasó. Pero las palabras que soltó seguían atormentándolo sin comprender. Se sentía hasta avergonzado por haber actuado de esa manera con el pálido. El no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. Es más, hasta está seguro que en algún momento de la faena  se lo mencionó.

Odiaba no recordar. Odiaba el día en que lo conoció. Odiaba a Stiles... En verdad quería hacerlo.

Al llegar al taller sus compañeros lo recibieron con un amistoso saludo que le costó responder. Agradeció que su jefe no se encontrará. No tenía ánimos de escucharlo gritar por su irresponsabilidad por qué él sabía que lo fue. Fue infantil al verse afectado por eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidido a no darle más vueltas regreso al taller comenzando con sus deberes. La tarde corrió normal, estaba contento de volver al taller.

Siempre le habían fascinado los autos, el verlos como joyas era su pasión y repararlos era un hobbie. El meterse en proyectos grandes era costumbre para el pero desde que adquirió ese camaro cortesía de su padre. Había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese auto. Por el momento solo había logrado cambiar la carrocería y el motor. Faltaban muchos detalles por hacer pero estaba decidido a lograrlo. 

Rápidamente los últimos rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, las farolas se encendieron  dando un poco de visibilidad a las calles. Hoy como todos los jueves le tocaba cerrar a él. Poco a poco sus compañeros se despidieron y el silencio reino en el taller.

Lijaba la puerta izquierda de un Chevrolet del 97 cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo alertó. Dejando de lado el trabajo limpio su frente acercándose a la zona de espera, imaginaba que alguno a los chicos olvido algo y volvía para recogerlo. Empujando la puerta con su espalda mientras limpiaba la grasa de su manos se giró encontrándose con quien nunca en su vida imagino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— logró formular incrédulo.

— Tu amigo me dijo que estabas actuando raro así que vine a verte— informó sacándose los lentes. Sintió sus piernas flanquear pero se recompuso.

— Okey. Pero estoy bien, así que si no te importa ya cerramos— mencionó haciéndole una seña para que se retirara.

Rodeando el mostrador se posó detrás de él esperando a que se retirara para cerrar al puerta y evitar visitas nocturnas. El castaño chasqueo la lengua girándose repentinamente tomándolo de los hombros tirándolo al sofá en la recepción su cuerpo se encontraba estático ante la repentina acción no fue hasta que sintió al castaño posicionarse sobre sus caderas comenzó a frotarse por su dormido miembro.

— ¡Qué cojones...— el dedo del pálido se posó sobre sus labios callandolo.

— Shh. No digas nada sé que quieres repetir lo esa noche tanto como yo— iba a reprender, entonces sintió los labios húmedos de este sobre los suyos.

Un quejido salió de su boca aún incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando.  Sus labios se movían con furia sobre los otros formando un beso torpe por la desesperación, cuando este se separó vio al oportunidad de reclamar quedándose mudó al ver cómo este comenzaba a desnudarse frente a sus narices. Una punzada en su entrepierna fue lo obtuvo, apretando los ojos trato de controlarse y reprimir el deseo de profanar ese cuerpo una vez más.

— No te contengas, vamos yo sé que quieres hacerlo— gimió bajo cuando el castaño comenzó a cabalgar sobre su entrepierna ahora más que despierta.

— Mierda— soltó. Dejándose llevar por la cordura tomándolo por la cintura cambio de posiciones quedándose  entre las piernas del lampiño. Acerco sus labios a la clavícula besándola y chupandola dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que se tornarían moradas.

Sonrío con picardía al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que lograba producir en el castaño. Lentamente acercó su dedo a la entrada fruncida recibiendo un gemido. El calor que lo rodeaba era indescriptible tuvo que apretar el respaldo del sofá para contenerse y no penetrarlo de una. Pocos segundos después un segundo dedo se encontraba dentro del menor, las caderas de este se movían al compás de estos simulando penetraciones.

Gruñendo separo los dedos haciendo tijeras en la entrada levemente lubricada. Más, ahí, ah ah Derek. Todo su cuerpo temblaba antes los gemidos del menor. Mordiendo su labio saco sus dedos, tomándolo de nuevo de la cintura lo giró dándole la perfecta imagen de su entrada abierta. Jadeo sonoramente, tomando su miembro lo guió hasta está metiendo solo la punta, tuvo que apretar la base evitando correrse. Acercándose un poco dejo un pequeño beso en el hombro antes de incrustarse de una sola.

El gemido que produjo en castaño logró hacerle perder la poco cordura. Posando sus manos en la cadera comenzó a moverse con frenesí. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados a causa del placer que sentía en esos momentos, el como lo rodeaba y apretaba era delirante. No aguantaría mucho.

El castaño gemía sin pudor alguno denostándole cuanto lo disfrutaba, paseo sus grandes manos sobre la espalda del lampiño dejándolas sobre su trasera aparentado y abriéndolo dando más paso a su miembro. Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos a ver la imagen de su falo desaparecer en la cavidad del castaño.

Las embestidas comenzaron a formar el ruido sordo contra sus pieles, Derek mordía y besaba el cuello del menor mientras esté subía y bajaba su mano otorgándose placer. Alzando una de sus manos tomo la barbilla del menor, aceleró las embestidas el ver su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras sus ojos se encontraban húmedos por el placer.

Acercando su rostro beso con lentitud sus labios, mordió estirando el labio inferior provocando uno que otro gemido. Jadeo al sentir sus bolas tensarse apretándolo a su cuerpo embistió lenta y duramente al menor corriéndose, sin dejar de moverse tomo el miembro del menor masturbándole entregándole el placer que él le dio con su cuerpo.

Beso la mejilla del castaño al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo, acariciando los costados de este lentamente se giró dejándolo sobre su pecho sin salir de su interior. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el rostro relajado de este, acariciando el cabello con sus dedos cerró los ojos un momento. Recuperando el aliento del momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado! 
> 
> Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
